


Remnants of Hope

by ACFan120



Series: Remnants of Hope [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120
Summary: After losing the one she loves, Sariel adventures forth into the world to find her lost love.





	1. Remnants of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The following stories are continuations of a now ended Tabletop session for Maids RPG, and after the first three chapters are adaptations of further tabletop games for this new story.

A rush of emotions flowed throughout the Angel. Fragments of Hope, Relief, and Joy all began overlapping one another to a tear-filled cacophony. 

“Y-... You can bring her back?” Sariel said, her voice cracking from the overwhelming emotions.

“I can. However, I must admit,” Kioko spoke, worriedly, “I’m not very good at this sort of thing. My mother was much more skilled in this than I. There… will be complications.”

Sariel’s head tilts, quizzically.

“If you do allow this, she… won’t be the same. Her personality won’t be the same. Personalities are based on your memories after all. Your experiences, and your pain and hurt. All of it makes you. Your Qi friend won’t be any of that. She’ll almost be a whole new being.”

Sariel, for a moment, looks defeated before realizing Kioko’s words.

“Almost?”

“Just as you once remembered who you were, there is a chance that she may. However, I cannot guarantee that. She won’t be made a guardian as you were, so she may function different than how you are.”

Without a second thought, Sariel assuredly speaks, “I’ll do it. If there’s any hope that she can come back, I’ll take that chance.” The Goddess looks upon her Angel, feeling the determination emanating from her.

“Very well. If that is your choice, then I will do what I can. Now, please just stand still for a moment.” The Goddess holds up her staff, before pointing it to the ground before Sariel. She walks her way around her, forming a circle with light from the staff. More laps are made around the Guardian, creating more circles and symbols below her feet. Symbols are then wrote around primary spots of the Sigil, and eventually the Goddess finally stops in front of Sariel.

“Will I still have her ‘with me’ when this is completed?” Sariel asks, before the Goddess can continue.

“I believe your connection with her will still be there, yes. However, I cannot say to what extent it will hold. You may know where in the world she may be, or it may be but a faint recollection. I don’t have much experience to truly say.”

“It’s quite alright,” Sariel says, attempting to assure Kioko, “I trust your power and strength well enough.”

With only a mere moment of hesitation, the Goddess taps her staff to the top of the Sigil, and a bright light envelopes Sariel. Though it surrounded her, it didn’t feel blinding. Amidst the light, the Angel could swear she saw a silhouette of her dear friend depart from her body. She reaches out to it, but before she could grasp it, the light vanishes. The sigil below dissipates, and Kioko gives a sigh of relief.

“I believe it is done.”

Before Sariel could say anything, a feeling of confusion became of her. But, it wasn’t _ her _ confusion. It takes a moment for the Guardian to realize what she was sensing.

“I… I can feel her. I can sense her! But, she’s confused. Lost. I… I can’t tell where she is, but she’s there! Somewhere out there she’s there!” Sariel exclaims, with tears in her eyes once more. She grasps the Goddess’ hands and thanks her profusely.

“I-it’s quite alright Sariel. I’m just doing what I can as thanks for saving the world. It’s the least I could do, after all that I hadn’t done.” Despite her words, Sariel still embraces the Goddess with a warm hug. A minor scrape she attained earlier in the day diminishes amidst Sariel’s overwhelming and slightly suffocating gratitude. With the Angel loosening her hold, she starts to sprint to the exit of the Garden, shouting more gratitude as she makes her leave. With the Garden now quiet, Kioko begins to ponder if the other Guardians of this world are so boisterous.

* * *

It’s high noon over the Grimsdottir manor. A meeting just concluded with Ymir and generals of the Shunem Empire and Cardinal Army, about assisting with repairs of nearby villages of the land. The servants of the household are gathered within the Grand Hall, when the doors are suddenly burst in.

“Falala’s alive!” Sariel exclaims before anyone has time to react. A quick scan of the room showed that almost everyone was accounted for: Taolyn and Sylven sat at the table with their studies in front of them, Yori sat with her feet upon the table nonchalantly, and Charlotte leaned against the back wall with Plight. Falala’s child, or ‘Egg’ as Sariel often referred to it, was placed in a High Chair by the cybernetic couple. Of course, all of this was interrupted with sudden realizations of Sariel’s words.

“Wait what?!” shouted Taolyn, as Sylven plugged an ear of hers.

“She’s what?!” yelled Charlotte from the opposite end of the room.

“The hell you talking about?” a bewildered Yori asked, almost falling out of her chair

“It’s true! I met with the Goddess and she brought her back! Falala’s alive again!” Sariel excitedly said, practically jumping in place. An embarrassed Plight looks away from the Angel. Before anyone can ask anymore questions, the doors from the Kitchen open up. A cheerful Chloe and Deja make their way out holding platters of small calzones for everyone, with a third platter hovering behind them. As the doors close behind the third figure, Sariel realizes it’s Zinnia!

“What’s with all the excitement just now?” a confused Deja asked.

“Falala’s alive, guys!” Taolyn shouts again, before a metal fist is bopped against his cranium. Zinnia turns pale and loses focus on the platter she was carrying, Yori catching it one-handed.

“She--... Sh-sh-- w-w-what?!”

“It’s true! I spoke with the Goddess today, and she said she could bring her back, and so she’s back! I can feel her and sense her so I know it has to be true!” Sariel says, practically hovering her way to the small Qi. Zinnia floats there, speechless. Confusion, Disbelief, and small remnants of joy fill her being. Finally, she decides on the words she wants to start with.

“D-do you know where she is then?”

“Well…. No.” Sariel states, rather assuredly. An air of disappointment fills the room, as Plight takes a long drag of his cigarette.

“No clue at all, Skully?” Plight asks, tapping the ashes on the floor.

“Like, not even an idea?” Chloe adds in.

“Well.... I think.... If I focus, I may be able to get a… general direction,” Sariel thinks, closing her eyes to focus on Falala’s soul. She can sense her emotions still. She’s stable now. She apparently has a clear idea of where she is. There’s hints of confusion still lingering within her. I suppose that’s to be expected, Sariel thinks to herself, remembering her own amnesia. Her body slowly moves in the direction of where she feels her presence might be. It’s faint, but there’s something there. And as she opens her eyes, she finds herself completely turned around from everyone. She also finds the purple eyes of the manor’s Master staring right into hers.

“What exactly are you doing, Sariel?” Ymir asks, his head tilting to one side

“The Goddess necromancied Falala, sir!” Taolyn shouts a third time, as Sylven shouts that it’s not even correct. A second punch makes its way to Taolyn’s head. Ymir seems taken aback by Taolyn’s attempt at a sentence, not completely sure at what he could mean.

“The Goddess brought Falala back. She’s somewhere in the world, and I don’t quite know where, but she’s out there somewhere.” Sariel says with absolute purity. Ymir can sense this, and plays ahead of things.

“I take it you’ll be taking your leave then? Off to venture away to find her?” the Duke asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“If you’d please. She won’t be quite the same, since she’ll be without her memories. But, I know they can return to her. They did for me, after all, and I have hope they will for her.”

Ymir chuckles at her raw determination. He sympathizes with her plight, her need to love someone who doesn’t remember you. “Well, even if she doesn’t quite remember you, you can always work towards making new memories with her.” Yori gives a small smile at his comment.

Before any other conversations can continue, Zinnia floats between the two, waving her hands. “Wait wait wait wait! Sariel! What about Falala’s child? Are you just gonna leave it behind here? Or leave it with me? Sariel, you promised her you would protect her child. Are you going to just abandon it to go off into the world?”

“Of course not,'' Sariel states without missing a beat. “I would take it with me and protect it with my life. And I’d like you to come along with me as well.”

Zinna is thrown back into speechlessness before regaining her composure. “I-I-I can’t just come with you. I have my own professions to tend to back home. I just came here for a visit only to find you gone without taking the child, and now you’re telling me you’re just going to take it into unknown dangers on the hope you can find my sister again? Sariel, I--,” Zinnia stops herself.

Yori stands from her chair and makes her way to the group. “She has a point. I mean, what, you can ‘sense’ Falala ‘somewhere’, but how do you know it’s really her?”

“I know it’s her. I feel it within me. We shared a connection far beyond the mental one made between Qi. Our-... our souls are practically bound to one another.”

“But that still doesn’t answer things, Skully,” Plight sternly states, stamping his cig on the floor. Ymir glares at the action. “Look, I know you’re some Hope creature or something, but you can’t be so selfish with your actions. Did you once consider how everyone else would handle things by doing this?”

“I…” Sariel thinks for a moment, realizing his truth. “I… didn’t. I am truly sorry. But, I can’t just abandon her now. She _ is _ out there somewhere, and it’s now my duty to find her.”

“And what if she doesn’t want you again, “ Plight says, leaning in uncomfortably close to her. The smell of his breath as well as his bluntness catches her off guard for a moment. Others in the room look offended at his words, even Zinnia despite her concerns. But some seem in silent agreement as well.

With a moment to think, Sariel simply replies, “Then…. At least I’ll know. But I--”

“Have hope, yadda yadda. We get it, Skully. You believe things will be alright. But what if they aren’t?”

A gemmed hand gets between the two. “Now now, Mr. Lamplighter. You do have your fair points, and I’m sure Sariel sees and understand them,” Ymir chimes in, looking to Sariel for agreement. She gives a silent and slight nod. “However, I’ve seen Sariel’s resolve before. She was one of the main saviors of this world not too long ago, if you recall. I trust her strength and conviction to see things through.” Sariel thanks Ymir, and Plight slumps his way back to the backend of the room. Charlotte stares daggers at her significant-other. It takes a moment before he realizes his own words, and shows clear visible regret over them. He mutters an apology under his breath, before pulling out another smoke.

“He is right,” Sariel speaks up, breaking the silence that befell the room, “I should have thought things out. I am truly sorry for my recklessness. I just... “ Sariel stops herself, looking dejected. 

Zinnia sighs before floating back up to her. “Just… promise me, no matter what happens, that you’ll at least keep her safe when you do find her.”

Before Sariel could speak up, Charlotte chimes in, “Darling, of course she will. She’s been everyone’s protector at some point. This won’t be any different.”

“Heh, guess we won’t be needing to make so much food while you’re gone then, right Deja?”, Chloe awkwardly adds, before realizing Deja was back in the kitchen cooking more food. A facepalm and few damning words befall the poor Cat Girl.

“Just remember, you’ll always have a home here,” Ymir says, a warm smile accompanying the sentiment. Sariel looks to him, and then to everyone else.

“Thank you…” the Angel speaks with tearful joy in her voice. She takes a moment to gain her composure again, before speaking again. “If I may, I will need some supplies on my journey.”

“Say no more”, Ymir says, holding up a hand, “Anything you wish to take is yours. In fact-” Ymir stops himself to pull out a sheet of paper from one of his pouches, and starts writing on it. After a moment, he hands it her way. “The village below will also provide you with whatever supplies or items you may need along the way. Consider it my personal Thank You for all that you have done around here.”

“Hey how come she gets to go all adventuring as thanks and I got grounded as my reward?” Taolyn whines. Chloe flicks with her fingers, and a psychic force bops him on the nose. Sariel laughs at their usual antics together. 

“If anyone does wish to accompany me, you’re all more than welcome to join me.” Sariel says to the room. Everyone mutters and mumbles some reason why they can’t really come along, which Sariel understands. She then looks to Zinnia. “And you?”

“I… Don’t get me wrong, I would love to see her again, but I just… I just can’t right now.” Sariel puts a gentle hand on the Qi’s shoulder, assuring her it was alright.

“If no one else has anything to add”, Sariel says, holding out her arms to psionically bring Egg closer to her, “Then I should start getting ready. I’ll meet you all in the Entrance in, say, three hours.” Sariel turns, with Egg in her arms, and makes her way past Ymir and down the hall.

* * *

Sariel takes a quick recount of her supplies: Egg, rations, a health potion, an incense, a single fabric case, some Liqi Berries, her Skull Mask, the Grudge Sword, Goddess Milk, the Amulet of Content, and a Cloak that was reminiscent of one a dear friend once wore. Taking most of the items, she places them in a military satchel Plight had given her as further apology for his words earlier. She had assured him that he was right and didn’t need to, but he insisted on it anyway. Once everything was organized in it, Sariel drapes the cloak around her. The wings slide through slots a tailor had included on it just for her wings. Thankfully, should she need to use the cloak in combat at all, she can always will away the wings and will them back at a moment’s notice. Finally, she holds Egg in both of her arms, and gives it a small kiss. ‘We’ll be seeing the world together’, she thinks to it. Before she leaves, she takes one last look around her room. Memories come to her of all the time spent here with Jonathan and the others. Her last prominent memory was one of him and Falala resting in here, amidst all the chaos happening in the world. It’s a somber feeling, knowing neither of them are with her anymore. At least, not for now.

Everyone was waiting at the front of the mansion. The Sun began was on the brink of setting, facing towards the group. Sariel made her way around everyone, and faced her companions. Her eyes graze across everyone’s face, remembering the times she had spent with them. All the fun, all the pain. All the laughs and tears shared between them all. For but a lone moment, visions of those who were no longer with them were among the group as well. Before she has the chance to speak, tears well up from her eyes.

“I guess this is goodbye…” Deja speaks up.

“Nah, of course not. You’ll be back, won’t you Sariel?” Chloe says, putting her hands on her hips.

“You better be. I’ve always wanted to spar against you, and I’ll be a lot stronger when you get back!” Tao exclaims, summoning up a Broom from his bracelets.

“Maybe by then you’ll clean up your act,” Sylven retorts, snatching the Broom from his hands and snapping it in half.

Yori holds her arm before speaking. “Are you sure this is the best idea? I don’t quite have a good feeling about your journey ahead.”

“She’ll be fine. Sariel’s a tough ol’ girl. Probably one of the strongest amongst us.” Charlotte chimes in.

“She could definitely kick my ass,” Plight adds, rubbing the back of his head.

Ymir takes a step forward from the group to hold out a hand. “I wish you so much luck on your journey, Sariel. And as I said before, you always have a home here.” Sariel shakes his hand, more tears running down her face.

Finally, Zinnia approaches the Guardian. “Sariel....” The Angel waits for her psionic friend to speak, but instead is met with an embrace from her. She returns the affection with all the warmth in her heart.

“I’ll find her. I promise you… I promise all of you I will,” Sariel speaks to everyone. Zinnia and Ymir take a step back from Sariel to get one final last look at their friend. Sariel also takes one final look at the friends she’s made, and the memories they’ve created together. With a flap of her wings, Sariel begins to ascend into the air. She looks down at everyone one final time, before turning towards the setting sun. Zinnia quickly tries to float up to her, but stops herself. The group watches their Angel friend fly off into the horizon, as the sun continues to set.

Sariel’s journey begins anew.


	2. A Hopeful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sariel, now venturing into the world, finds help to get her across the ocean.

Nighttime fell before the land, as the Angel soars through the air. The soft glow of Falala’s chld illuminated Sariel’s arms. As much as Sariel’s determination drove her to keep going, night time fatigue was setting in. Thankfully, just another kilometer away was the Qi Village that Zinnia resides in. Not-quite-so-thankfully, though, is that her dear friend almost definitely hasn’t arrived back home yet, so she wouldn’t be able to take up residency with her for the night. Hopefully someone in the village will be hospitable enough to allow her shelter for the night.

Sariel eventually lands at the entrance of the village, awaiting permission from the Poise Qi guards to allow entrance. One blocks her path, but another holds up its hand. The first looks at the second, almost quizzically, but then stands aside. “Thank you, Redo,” Sariel softly says to the second guard. He nods, and returns to his meditation. The first guard follows suit as Sariel walks through the entrance tunnel. Along the whole of the crystalline tunnel are Poise Qi meditating, and moving their arms in their usual odd, slow manner. While this was once eerie and ominous for not only the Poise Qi’s presence but the continuous droning noise in her head, this walk down the entrance almost feels comforting now. In an odd way, it reminds her of Falala.

Coming out of the entrance tunnel, the Guardian is greeted to a seemingly more ominous silence of the Village. Qi were a lazy sort, and are almost always were asleep by sunset. With no voices or minds trying to pry into yours, the Village has a disturbing silence at night. Thankfully, it wasn’t without some exceptions. That, of course, being Humans, Arkeyans, and any other beings who live or visit the village. Off near an empty market stand, a pair of Soldiers and a Qi appear to be having some sort of conversation. Their uniforms have symbols on them that she doesn’t quite recognize the origin of. Still, Sariel makes her way to the group, hopeful they could point her in the right way of somewhere to rest. As she approaches them, she could overhear their conversation.

“We’re very sorry Mr. Doremi, sir!” The male soldier exclaims while saluting him.

“We truly thought we were making the correct decision at the time, sir!” The female soldier exclaims as well, mirroring the salute.

“Keep your voices down, first off. Don’t want you two waking the whole village,” The Qi sternly said to the two Soldiers. Sariel recognizes the voice, but allows them to continue their conversation for the moment. “Second off, I warned you the Mistress would be needing protection even beyond this village. She’s very delicate, and danger seems to always strike wherever she is.” The two soldiers slowly turn to one another with a frank grimace on their faces, before quickly putting their attention back on the familiar Qi.

“We’re well aware, sir!” The male exclaims, holding his salute.

“We chose this out of our own survival, sir!” The female soldier adds, still mirroring her compatriot.

“Yeah and it almost cost us HER survival!” The Qi psychically yells at the two, before waving his hands and slamming their heads together. The two fall to the ground in unison.

“Excuse me… Doredo?” Sariel finally speaks up, taking a step forward. The Qi makes a quick turn around to see the Angel before him.

“S-Sariel! What are you doing here?”, Doredo asks, clearly surprised.

Sariel shrugs before speaking, “It’s sort of a long story, but the short of it is that Falala is alive again, and I’m out finding her.” Upon saying these words, the Angel could almost feel a black aura emanating from the Qi.

“You think this is some kind of joke? The hell are you talking about, and you better make it clear as possible,” Doredo sternly put. Sariel couldn’t quite blame him. Falala was his Sister-in-Law, with the Poise Qi, Redo, being her former Husband.

“N-no! It’s true! When Falala had passed on, she used the last of her strength to bound her soul to mine. She still lived on!” Sariel explained, trying so desperately to convince him. Doredo’s aura of anger was unwavering. “I spoke with the Goddess. She said she could bring her back, and so she did!”. His anger simmered a small bit.

“Okay. Next question. Where is she?”

“I… only have a general direction of where to go. But I know she’s out there because I feel her every thought and emotion. I have to go find her. I promise to you I will,” Sariel says, attempting to convince him again. Doredo’s shoulders untense from her words.

“Very well. That doesn’t give me much hope since she’s who-knows-where, but I suppose if you’re sure she is out there, and that she’s safe…”

“She is. I can promise you that much right now.”

The two soldiers begin to stand, when the Male Soldier notices Sariel’s appearance.

“A-... a Guardian?”

Before Sariel has time to blink, the two Soldiers are at her feet, kneeling before her. They offer up prayers upon her, holding her hand like she were the Goddess herself.

“These two are devout worshippers of the Goddess. That’s why they offered themselves to escort the Mistress, so they may see the Tower itself. Which they did such a fanTASTIC job with,” Doredo sarcastically remarks, glaring daggers at the two. Neither of them hear his words, only caught up in their worship of the Guardian before them. A moment passes before Doredo psychically grabs the two, and flings them over to a small house that still had lights on, “Just go guard the mistress, you zealots!”

“I… I suppose I still have much to learn about my kind.” Sariel mutters, still stunned by the sudden worship.

“Yeah, if you plan on leaving the island, you’ll be needing a way to hide your wings. From that experience just then, I can tell you aren’t quite used to how… legendary your kind really are. It’ll probably be dangerous to just go walking around with your wings out like that,” Doredo points a hand to her wings. Before Sariel could acknowledge his words, a yawn escapes her maw. “You must be tired by this point. Come. I think our place has sleeping arrangements that we can accommodate for you.” Sariel thanks Doredo and follows suit.

A smell of eldritch origin permeates the entrance, as the four make their way through. Doredo mutters that the Mistress must be cooking again, before he floats his way to the kitchen. Looking behind her, Sariel sees the two Soldiers grimacing again away from the smell. Sariel removes her cloak and satchel, and offers the Soldiers hold her things for the moment. They break their disgust to salute, and proudly hold her items. She then makes her way to the kitchen to see Doredo forming a psychic bubble over a burning pan, which appears to have began melting the steel away. The ginger woman rubs the back of her head with a laugh, before noticing who walked into the room.

“Oh, Sariel! How d’ you do, miss?” Bryony cheerfully asks, holding Sariel’s hands in her own.

“I’m quite alright,” Sariel chuckles, as she slowly looks to the pan Doredo is desperately trying to keep contained. She casually walks up to it, and, pulling an ‘Extinguish’ charm from her bosom, lays it on the pan. It extinguishes completely, much to the relief of the Qi next to her. 

“Don’t mind that now. I just wanted to make us all a nice meal, but I s’pose I’m much more experience with herbs and pestles than I am meats and pans,” Bryony says, in probably too assuredly of a tone.

“I don’t think Meat is supposed to become an Elemental, Miss,” the Male Soldier chimes in, leaning in from the doorway and pinching his nose.

“Well, why don’t I make us something then? As thanks for letting me stay for the night.” Sariel suggests, shooting a small smile to the group. Bryony gives a small surprised look to Doredo, as he gives a private explanation of the matter, psionically. As she realizes the situation, her expression turns to a smile, and she agrees.

* * *

  


The chimes of utensils clinging against plates settles as everyone places down their meals. There is a clear aura of satisfaction throughout the room, as most everyone leans back in their chairs from the food.

“It was quite an odd meal, I must admit,“ Bryony starts. A look of bliss has taken over her expression.

“Yeah, I thought it was what the Mistress had managed to cook up at first,” the Female Soldier adds in, resting her head in her hands.

“But it was the most divine thing I’ve eaten yet,” the Male Soldier says, his voice in pure ecstasy.

“I must admit, it was a bit too filling for my liking, but--” Doredo stops himself to take one last bite, “it was quite the experience. What exactly did you say this was?”

“I believe it was called Poutine. PJ had taught us about it when he was still around, and so I figured I’d give it a shot.” Sariel says, as she dabs a napkin to her lips. 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry about your loss,” the Female Soldier sits up straight.

“No no, he’s not dead, thankfully. He just went back home.”

“Ah, of course. Which country did he reside from?” the Male Soldier asks, assuredly.

“He was from another universe, actually. He helped save this world from destruction some time ago.” The two soldiers expression go to that of both shock and disbelief.

“Don’t pay these two any mind,” Doredo spoke up, arms folded. “Remmy and Faron stayed behind and lazed about while the Mistress was being kidnapped and crystallized, after all.”

Faron, the Male Soldier, put his hands on the table and rose up. “That’s not true, sir!”

“When the world was in danger, we protected as many villagers here as we could, sir!” Remmy exclaimed, mirroring Faron.

“Without our help, who knows what may have happened here!” Faron adds on.

“Well I’m quite sure the Goddess appreciates your efforts,” Sariel says, shooting a cheerful smile to the two. They melt at the site of her warm expression. Bryony interrupts their gushing at Sariel’s kindness.

“So, you’re off to look for your friend then? Which way were you heading, again?”

“Westward. That’s as much as I can really narrow things down, for the moment.”

“How do you plan on crossin’ the sea?” Bryony asks, holding her hand out in a questioning gesture.

“I suppose… fly?”

“Yeah, no. Unless you plan on flying for a week without land in sight, you won’t make it with just your wings alone.” Doredo tells Sariel, who has a bewildered look to her face now.

“Is there really that much water between here and the next land mass?”

“Ai, that is true. But, I think we can help you out. See, the Eblana Empire offered a small Airship our way when we were asked to come visit the Duke of this land.” Bryony explains. “Now, the Eblana Empire is much farther west than you might be going, but we can always drop you off at a port in the Shunem Empire, which is much closer to here.”

A big smile overtakes Sariel’s face. “I would very much appreciate that! Thank you so much!”

“I’m hoping Elffie won’t be minding us taking a bit longer to get back home,” Bryony mentions to Doredo, leaning her head towards him.

“I just hope she kept the Mansion safe amidst the chaos,” Doredo sighs, resting a hand on his chin.

“With any luck, I’m sure she did,” Sariel chimes in with her usual hopeful tone.

“Hopefully not the Mistress’ luck,” Faron mutters, as Remmy nudges his elbow with a laugh.

* * *

It is high noon once again, as the group of five have made their way out of the Qi Village, and to the western most point of the island, where the Mana Docks lay. The port itself is just as any boating port looks, but instead it’s adorned with a variety of Airships along the waters. And floating just overhead of it all was a Ley Line; the Light Ley Line to be specific. Doredo had explained to Sariel along the way that most Airships don’t really fly on their own, but instead surf along these ley lines to travel around the world. These streams amidst the skies are individually comprised of the numerous kinds of magic within the world.

As the port became clear to view, Sariel remarks at the design of the Airships. The only ones Sariel had ever encountered not only were ones that could fly of their own volition, but as well were of high-ranking military grade ships. But seeing the variety of ships with their own intricacies and designs, and with such varying sizes as well, was a fascinating sight for the Angel. She didn’t really think she had much interest in ships or their mechanisms, but seeing the port in its splendor made her consider things for a moment.

“Right, we’ve arrived now,” Doredo interrupts her thoughts as they pass through an archway overhead. “I’ll go speak with the Port Captain and we’ll be shipping out soon. You two--,” Doredo holds a hand to the two Soldiers, “escort these two to Dock 2C. I trust you both remember what ship we arrived on.”

The two, in complete unison, salute and call out, “Sir yes sir!” before Doredo floats off to a nearby building. Once the Qi is out of distance, the two untense and begin leading the way.

“I always love the view of the islands,” Bryony remarks, looking off to the ocean. Sariel looks her direction out to the horizon. She could see what looked like pillars floating amongst the Ley Line in the distance. “If I’m ever able to retire, I’d love to live on one of ‘em. Just a cozy shack, the cool sea breezes, and the lovely glow of the ley lines just below,” Bryony sighs, drifting off into her fantasies. However, she also drifts a bit too much to one side, as a foot slips along the edge of the dock. Bryony belts out a surprised yelp as she begins to fall into the ocean. However, just as her hair grazes the water, she’s stopped midair, and is slowly brought upward. Her vision is met with Sariel, who’s eyes and palms glow blue as they focus on the Mistress, as she’s gently let back onto the pavement of the docks. The Angel gives a sigh of relief, unfocusing her psionics. The sound of footsteps come rushing to them as the two soldiers from before stand back at the ready to Bryony.

“Dutchess Bryony, are you alright?” Faron asks, in his loud, orderly tone.

“Ah, yes yes, I’m quite alright. Thank you, Sariel,” Bryony says, giving a polite nod to the Guardian.

“Of course. Couldn’t have you taking a dip in the water in those garbs,” Sariel jokes, pointing to Bryony’s white robes. The two laugh as Faron and Remmy give a relieving sigh.

“Maybe with you around the Mistress won’t be in so much danger,” Remmy said, rubbing the back of her head.

“You two act like I get in so much trouble,” Bryony remarks, looking a bit insulted.

“Need I remind you of what transpired on the way here, Miss?” Faron sternly asks, lifting up his glasses.

“It was just a silly slip up was all,” Bryony playfully says, holding a hand to her cheek.

“You almost fell off the Airship, your Dutchess!” Faron yells.

“And we were hanging there for a good two hours before Mister Doredo awoke from his nap!” Remmy includes, in an equally loud voice. Sariel gives a small laugh to this, as a drop of sweat comes to her brow. She’s starting to truly realize the situation she’s brought upon herself.

Eventually, the four make their way to Dock 2C, at the north end of the port. The two Soldiers lead them to a relatively small ship at the farthest end of the dock, which holds the same symbol present on their uniforms. It’s a bold white ship, with blackened wings on either side of it. And while it was small in comparison to the surrounding docked ships, it was still quite large to Sariel. Soon after they arrive to it, Doredo makes his way to the ship as well.

“We’re clear to depart in a couple minutes, once the Ley Line is open,” Doredo mentions, though mostly to the two Soldiers. They give their salutes and board the ship.

“You mentioned you hadn’t ridden on a proper airship before, have you?” Bryony asks, turning to Sariel.

“Only very large ones, and not exactly in the calmest of situations,” Sariel replies, giving a small laugh.

“Oh it’s a grand time it is. I think you’ll quite enjoy it.”

“Yes, it can be quite a relaxing experience, should things go smoothly,” Doredo remarks, putting his hands to his hips. He floats his way to the inner cabin of the ship. Sariel attempts to follow suit, but Bryony puts a hand to her shoulder.

“I think you should stand out on the bow when we take off. It’s… well… you’ll see,” she says, giving a small smile to the Angel, before boarding herself. A bit confused, but a bit more curious, Sariel makes her way to the front of the ship, and looks off into the horizon. It was almost like she was between worlds; the blue ocean below, and a sea of mana just above her. Huge clouds line the horizon, and the pillar islands pepper the stream of magic before fading into the distance. This was quite the view, Sariel thought to herself. This must be what Bryony was talking about. But just as she became comfortable with herself, the sounds of engines roared, and the ship rocked for just a moment. Holding on to the handle bars with one hand, Egg in the other, Sariel steadies herself as the ship begins to rise up above the water. The horizon begins to lower from Sariel’s view, and before too long her sight is veiled in a stream of light. Just as she becomes accustomed to this brightness, the true brilliance of the Sun comes to view, as the Ship surfaces the top of the ley line. It was like seeing an ocean within an ocean, looking through the Ley Line to the sea below. The wind graced through Sariel, blowing her cape and hair in the wind. For a moment, Sariel was at pure peace.

But, a realization hits her. She turns to run to the stern of the ship, to look back at the island she calls home. The scene was equally breathtaking. Off in the distance she could see the Tower standing tall amidst the island. And just before that, she could vaguely make out a hill with a now small manor atop of it. The heavy weight of nostalgia hits her. A small part of her yearns to go back, but she knows her journey must be made. She gives a wave goodbye to her homeland. The place she was reborn to, the place she loved, and the place she fought for. And as she gave her farewells, she had a faint feeling an old friend of hers was waving back her way.

  
  


There was no going back now.


	3. Memories of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past come as Sariel journeys across the sea

You’re in a familiar scene. A platform within the void of who-knows-where. You’re panting. You’re bleeding. Surrounding you are your allies and friends, dying or dead. You’re the only one still standing. You couldn’t protect them.

You look up to see the face of your nemesis. The one who took them all away from you. He laughs at you, but it is low and deep from within him. He speaks to you, but you can’t hear his words. They’re muffled and hard to discern. Through his mask you can still feel his smile of malevolence.

You look down to your arms. They’re holding her. Holding the one you most care about. She’s half burnt, clothes torn, hair matted and a strew. You didn’t protect her. You should have protected her. But you didn’t. You couldn’t.

You look up from her. He’s right in front of you now, with a sword. One that’s all too familiar to you. The pommel holds a red eye, and the blade itself is pure black. The kind that almost absorbs light into it. In a former life, you killed so many with this exact blade. He lifts it up, high above his head. You hold her close to yourself to protect her one last time. He swings down your sword, and cuts into your shoulder.

“Sa….”

You can feel the energy of the sword cutting into you. Absorbing everything you are. It cuts deeper into you. You’re going to die.

“Sar...el”

It’s cutting deeper and deeper into you. Slowly encroaching on your heart. You’re going to die.

“M…. ariel”

You’re going to die. You’re going to die.

_ YOU’RE GOING TO DIE. _

“Miss Sariel!”

A voice calls out to her. She quickly sits up in bed, panting and in a cold sweat. Her vision is blurry for a moment, as she tries to scan around the room. Finally, she sees Remmy sitting at her bedside, clearly distraught. Sariel doesn’t say anything, just still trying to catch her breath. The Soldier puts a hand to her shoulder, a motion she’s a bit hesitant to at first. Whether that was because of Sariel’s nature as a Guardian, or because of what she bore witness to just now couldn’t really be known. 

“I… I’m sorry,” Sariel says, putting her hand over Remmy’s, “I shouldn’t be seen like this. It’s improper of me, I suppose.” Remmy shakes her head.

“It’s okay, Miss. Must have been an awful nightmare if it got you crying in your sleep.” Sariel touches her fingers to her checks. Within the sweat on her face were indeed tears. ‘Was it really that bad this time’, the Angel thinks to herself. Sariel scans around the room to try and find Egg. It sits atop her satchel of items, on a chair in the opposite end of her room. She holds out her arms, almost like a child wanting their blanket, and the Egg floats its way over to her. As soon as it’s within reach, she holds it close to her, basking in its blue glow. She pets it and places a few kisses upon it.

“If I may ask, what did you dream about?” The Soldier asks, a deep look of concern still rests on her face. Sariel is hesitant at first, but remembers the words Falala once said to her. She can’t keep these thoughts buried within her, much as she tries to. A few moments pass before she’s worked up the courage to speak.

“Do… do you remember the world ending?” Sariel asks, eyes locked on the Qi Child. Remmy nods to her. “Our group, the one who saved it all… We lost her during it. Because of her own sacrifice.” A small look of realization comes to Remmy, as she tries to keep a straight face. “I tried so hard to save her, but she wouldn’t let me.” Sariel holds the Egg closer to her. Her voice grows more distant as she speaks. “If I could have saved her… If I just had the power to protect everyone… I just....” Sariel stops herself to rub her eyes. “I just hate feeling powerless.”

Remmy only nods in hearing the Angel confide in her. Sariel lets out a few stifled sobs before collecting herself again. Just as she starts to apologize again, Remmy leans over to embrace Sariel. Sariel is in shock at first, but returns the affection. For a time, there’s a calming quiet in the room, as the hum of the ship awaits their next words.

“Breakfast should be about done, if you’re up for eating,” Remmy breaks the silence, pulling herself away from the Angel.

“Oh, that would be lovely, yes,” Sariel says, finally giving a small smile.

“Well, I’ll go prepare you a plate, and you can come topside when you can.” Remmy makes her way out of the room, leaving the Guardian alone with her child. She takes a moment to take a deep breath, and cleans her face with the bed sheets. She stands, feeling the cold steel of the floor beneath her feet, and adjusts her sleeping shirt. It’s an old, yellowed shirt with the words, ‘Comedy Relief’ on it. Sariel knows this is one of Plight’s shirts, and she appreciates it being left in when he had given her the satchel. However, also knowing him, it might have been left in there on accident. She changes out of it and, after putting ‘Clean’ charms on all of her clothes, gets dressed for the day.

* * *

The scent of breakfast is carried on the mana-sea breezes, drifting in from an open window in the rather small mess hall. Faron stands proud as today’s chef-for-the-day, with a classic Eblana Dish: a symphony of flavors involving eggs, sausage, truffles, and tomatoes. Sariel take just a few bites, and is already brightened up from the taste of it all. She compliments the Soldier, saying he might have a career in the Culinary ahead of him. Faron completely goes to Cloud 9 from her praise, offering to make meals for the rest of their trip. She laughs at his devotion, still not quite accustomed to people treating her so special.

The day goes on, and Sariel eventually finds herself at the bow of the ship again. Her child sits on a lounge chair farther away from the edge, nestled securely by her cape and a pillow. The breeze blows through her hair. She watches the Pillar Islands drift by their craft, as it leisurely drifts between them along the stream. She thinks back to moments of peace in her life, though few and far between. Often she would merely sit back and enjoy her friends company, or enjoy the company of one’s self to reflect on things. The latter was especially done when she was first reborn, as she had no true direction in life then. But there was one thing she never truly got to experience on her own. Something that, while she did often, she never took the time to do it for herself. Sariel takes a few calm steps back, and a few moments of anticipation await her.

And then, she runs. Going head first off the front of the ship, Sariel leaps off the bow and begins to freefall. She outstretches her wings and catches herself on an updraft, sending her soaring up and over the airship. Sariel flies high into the sky, meeting with the clouds above, before freefalling back down again. She catches another breeze that sets her on level with the craft. With the winds blowing past her, and the sight of the neverending horizon beyond her, Sariel feels a calm that she hasn’t felt in a while. She enjoys the feeling, basking in the simple emotion. The weight of everything, from the past to her future, all of it is as weightless as a feather in this moment. She wishes she could stay like this. After a time, she speeds along the side of the airship to land back at the bow of the ship. The Angel adjusts her clothes and brushes her hair, and takes a moment to catch her breath. 

“That was quite the experience, wasn’t it?” A voice is heard behind Sariel, and she turns to see Bryony, sitting adjacent from Egg.

Sariel takes a moment to look off to the sky. “It certainly was quite… exhilarating.”

“I can imagine. Must be grand having wings like those,” Bryony says, leaning back in the chair. The Guardian take ahold of the Qi Child, and shares the seat with it. The two ladies look to the sky, and enjoy the quiet for a time.

. . . . . .

“You must really care about her a lot, to go to such lengths,” Bryony says, finally breaking the silence.

“She… means a lot to me.” Sariel replies, a bit bashful.

“I can imagine. She’s lucky to have someone like you in her life...,” Bryony adds, her voice trailing off.

“Don’t you have someone in your life?” Sariel looks over to her, curiously. Even she would agree that Bryony was an attractive woman, from her curly red hair, to her emerald eyes. She was quite a treat in just appearance alone.

“Me? Oh, no. I don’t really have time for that sort of thing when I’m so busy helping and healing others.”

“I suppose that’s true. But surely there must be someone who cares about you.”

“Hmmm… I’m not too sure, thinking about it.”

“What about Doredo?” Sariel asks, tilting her head.

“Doredo?”

“Well… He does seem awful close to you, even as a friend. I’m sure you two have spent plenty of time together, of course.”

“Oh sure sure. He’s always saving me from dangers that either come finding me, or that I stumble onto. He’s a dear friend like that. Though…” Bryony starts to think, as her voice trails off. Sariel tilts her head more, waiting for her response. “I’m sure he’s awfully tired of me, if I may guess. I wouldn’t blame him. My luck is pure bad it is, and he’s often at the brunt end of things,” Bryony chuckles, rubbing the back of her head.

“A good friendship is definitely one to appreciate, though,” Sariel remarks, looking to the horizon. “Even among the harshness of life, you’ll at least have each other’s backs.”

Bryony thinks for a moment, and nods. “Very true, very true. I’m quite glad I have him as a friend.”

“And I’m sure he’s quite happy to have you as one as well,” Sariel cheerily replies. 

Unbeknownst to the two women, a Qi listens just around the corner. He takes a deep, long sigh at their words, and takes his leave.

* * *

Some days go by on their voyage across the sea. Their journey had been a fairly calm one. Often times, Sariel would have her eyes closed, facing towards the west where she felt Falala was. She felt her emotions and feelings at those times. Pain. Loneliness. Confusion. She felt it all. But as much as she wanted to help those feelings, all the poor Angel could do was sit and wait, as the seas of water, mana, and time flowed by. 

It was evening now. Dinner had just finished, and Faron, as he insisted before, made the meal for everyone. The aroma of a beef and potato stew filled the mess hall, and once again Sariel couldn’t help but compliment his culinary skills. She could just see the stars shine before him as he took pride in his work. However, there was one person missing from the table tonight: Doredo. Bryony told that he apparently had work he needed to finish before their arrival. Wanting to help out, Sariel offered to bring him a small serving of food, while the Soldiers cleaned up for the night and Bryony returned to her quarters.

A knock rang out in Doredo’s room. He’s startled, but reluctantly allows whoever to come in. Though, because of his psionics, he knew right away it was Sariel. The door opens, and Sariel sees the room before her. It’s… clean. Surprisingly so. It were as though everything had been perfectly intact. She offers the bowl of food, and he only mutters to leave it on the desk. She does so, but then waits around a moment.

“Is there something else?” Doredo asks. His words sound hollow.

She replies, putting her hands behind her back, “I’m just… making sure you’re alright.”

“I am. I just have a lot of work that needs to be done.” Sariel looks around the room. Not a paper nor book out of place. She sits on his bedside, next to the desk.

“If there’s something on your mind, you’re more than welcome to talk with me about it.”

“I said I’m--”, his voice raises for a moment, before he stops himself. “Sorry. I’m fine. I just…” His voice trails, and he rests his face in his palms. Sariel reaches over to put an assuring hand on his shoulder, and gives a small smile when he looks her way. Doredo sighs, and leans back. He ponders for what feels like hours, before he finally asks: “What did my sister ever see in you?”

Sariel was taken aback from his question. “E-excuse me?”

Realizing his word choice, he holds a hand up, “No, I don’t mean it like that. But… Falala, my sister-in-law. What did she… like about you?”

The Angel puts a finger to her lips as she thinks. A long moment passes as Doredo anticipates her answer. “I think,” she starts, taking another second to form her thoughts, “she saw Hope in me.” Doredo raises an eyebrow to her answer, not really sure what to say. “She saw me as someone who could talk to her, and listen to her when no one else was willing to. And I loved being there for her,” Sariel bashfully says.

Doredo slowly turns back to his desk, “I see...”

“She still felt so much grief over Redo,” Sariel adds. Doredo looks to her with worry in his eyes. “I must confess, I put so much stress on her when it opened my heart to her. Her grief… consumed her.” She didn’t say much more, Doredo knew what she meant. Falala had became a Daemon. A being of uncompromising emotion. “But, I was able to save her. I helped give her a second chance at happiness. And I did everything I could to keep her safe, and to give her all the love she deserved. I think... that’s what she appreciated about me.”

A faint smile forms on the Qi’s face. “Thank you,” he quietly says.

“If it wouldn’t be prying too much, may I ask why you’re curious?”

Doredo looks to Sariel, and a quick vision of a familiar redhead comes to her mind. Whether or not that was his doing, or her own mind, wasn’t completely clear though.

“I just needed some perspective, I suppose,” Doredo calmly replies, and returns his focus to his desk, where some papers and a pen float their way to its surface. “I should get back to my work, if you don’t mind.” Sariel stands and takes a quick bow, before leaving his quarters. Doredo sighs, now alone to himself again. He thinks to himself if there’s hope for himself yet. Probably not, he thought. But, through the Angel’s words was a spark of hope that sat in the back of his mind. One day, perhaps, that hope will shine through.

* * *

The day finally came. Off in the nearby horizon, the continent of Shunem was in view. The sky was clouded; the veil of rain shrouded the land, from what Sariel could see. Doredo had informed her that the port is in a rather humid climate that rains plenty. It’s very wooded as well, though the main roads are clear for travel at least.

Sariel could feel the ship descending, as she made one last check of her items. With everything accounted for, as well as one last clean-charm-sweep on her possessions and her quarters, she makes her way topside. She meets up with the other four in the Mess Hall, and Sariel gives her appreciation to everyone.

“Thank you again for letting me accompany you all,” Sariel started, giving a big smile to the group.

“It wasn’t no trouble. I just wish we could have stayed a bit longer, it’s been a real grand time,” Bryony smiles back with.

“It has been a rather insightful time spent with you, I must admit,” Doredo includes, adjusting his glasses. “I hope, when we meet again, my niece will be by your side along with her Mother.” Doredo gives Egg a pet, a small smile forming on him. 

Remmy and Faron give their proudest salutes, and in unison say, “It’s been an honor, Miss! We wish you safe travels on your journey!” Sariel laughs at their continued devotion.

Doredo interrupts, “Now, remember that Guardians aren’t exactly known around here. So you’ll have to deal with your…” he points to the Angel’s wings. Sariel takes ahold of two feathers, before concentrating on them. And, with a ‘Pop’, her wings are gone, save for the two feathers she held between her fingers. Sariel hands a feather to Remmy and Faron, as her last bit of gratitude of their service. They absolutely light up, and promise to treasure their gifts with the utmost sincerity.

The group make their way to the deck, and watch as the Guardian takes her place onto the docks. She turns to see Bryony and Doredo giving their last goodbyes to her, and she returns the gesture. As the ship begins to take flight again, she could see Bryony lean just a bit too much off the rails, and begins to slip off the side of the ship. Thankfully, a now-faint blue glow encompasses her, and pulls her back up to the deck. Sariel could hear her laughter, and feel Doredo’s frustration as the ship rose back to the Ley Line above. The Angel faces the new land before her, and the spark of hope within her glows. Falala was here, and she will find her.


End file.
